Wasted Time
by Kirei Yami Kitsune
Summary: Sasuke has a problem and Gaara makes a hard decision that leads to good but is it enough to save their relationship. Sasuke and Gaara yaoi don't like don't read.


This was a story I felt I should write and did it in about 2 hours and I know I haen't updated my other storys but trust me I'm getting there promise. I feel I might go back through and rewrite "Death to Innocence" as I wrote it when I was in 7th grade and it was based on a person experence I feel I have matured and with that so has my understand ing and writing abilities. Please read and review so I can have some feedback thanks very much. Also I don't own Naruto or the song Wasted by Carrie Underwood.

* * *

Gaara stared at Sasuke. "I have a life to live I can't die because you can't live yours" Gaara tearfully let out walking down the stairs. "I love you but you don't love you and that's something I can't fix, I can't fix you Sasuke". "Gaara please give me another chance and let me show you I can change that I-" "NO!!!!! Sasuke no you never have and never will and I'm stupid for thinking you would" Gaara interrupted tears fully in his eyes. He ran out the door leaving Sasuke there to pick up his life or make it worse either way it wasn't Gaara's problem anymore.

_Standing at the back door__  
__She tried to make it fast_  
_One tear hit the hard wood_  
_It fell like broken glass_  
_She said sometimes love slips away_  
_And you just can't get it back_  
_Let's face it_

Gaara jumped into his car and gazed into his own eyes through the rearview mirror. "Maybe I should go back. He'll die without me. No don't do this to yourself. You have to leave if you don't you'll only drown with him." He sobbed as he put his car into drive and pulled out of the driveway. He blasted music to help himself forget that Sasuke was the first and only person he ever loved and that he was now walking out on him. "I have to do this for him and me, for us. I can't waste my life anymore".

_For one split second  
She almost turned around  
But that would be like pouring rain drops  
Back into a cloud  
So she took another step and said  
I see the way out and I'm gonna' take it_

_I don't wanna' spend my life jaded__  
__Waiting to wake up one day and find_  
_That I've let all these years go by_  
_Wasted_

It'd been days and Sasuke felt himself slipping into a drunken stupor. The memories of his childhood came flooding back: the pain, the loneliness, the image of the deaths of those who he loved. It was the 10th anniversary of the murders and It only pushed him over the edge of drinking and into a lost cause. "What is this going to accomplish?" he stared at the bottle.

"I need to get myself together I've been mourning the pain and loss of them for so long like this I didn't realize I was hurting Gaara. They're gone and I can't bring them back, but I can show Gaara I love him and save what we have. He was the only to break through all of the mess that was my life. I own him a sober me and a healthy relationship" he stood and lifted the bottle. He walked to the bathroom and emptied the whole house of all the alcohol and poured it into the sink.

As he poured the last bit down he smiled and looked into the bathroom mirror "this is where the new me starts and the old one dies. I have to move on I can still love them and mourn them but I have to live for today it's what they would have wanted. Sasuke you're finally a man".

_Another glass of whisky but it still don't kill the pain  
So he stumbles to the sink and pours it down the drain  
He says it's time to be a man and stop living for yesterday  
Gotta face it. _

_Cause' I don't wanna' spend my life jaded  
Waiting to wake up one day and find  
That I've let all these years go by  
WastedOh I don't wanna' keep on wishing, missing  
The still of the morning, the color of the night  
I ain't spending no more time  
Wasted_

Sasuke cleaned the house and wrote letters to the people he had hurt and to the people that had hurt him. Gaara was staying with his sister trying to make sense of his life and all that had happened this past four and a half weeks. Sasuke was standing in a room and looked the woman in the face and said "I've been letting the murder of my family rule my life and it's destroying me and I need someone to talk to so I figured you're a therapist you can help me" he looked defeated having never asked for someone else's help. "Of course that's my job" she replied writing down on a pad.

Sasuke left he office and went to a building and down it's many steps until he reached a room. He walked in and sat down the woman there looked at him "introduce yourself newcomer". "I'm Sasuke, I went through a lot and it drove me to drink and I lost the only person to say I love you to me in 10 years. I feel I'm an alcoholic" he kept his head high.

_She kept drivin' along  
Till the moon and the sun were floating side-by-side  
He looked in the mirror and his eyes were clear  
For the first time in a while_

_Hey, yeah,  
Oh, I don't wanna' spend my life jaded  
Waiting to wake up one day and find  
That I've let all these years go by  
Wasted_

Gaara received a phone call it was a number he knew all to well Sasuke. "Don't pick up he's just gonna tell you the same old story. No pick it up and tell him you meant it when you said goodbye" he answered. "Sasuke I told you th-" "Gaara I called to tell you I'm in AA and I'm seeing a therapist. Gaara I'm so sorry for the way I was I didn't understand how much you meant until you were gone. The house is clean and all the alcohol is gone from the house please come home I love you and I'm pre-" Gaara stopped him.

"Sasuke I can't. How do I know this is gonna last?" "It will" he cried "I love you and I need you, you're all I have left and I'm prepard to do everything you wanted like get married and we can have children like you wanted I even found someone willing to be our surrogate mother." his voice was clam but begging.

"I love you too Sasuke. I miss you very much and you sound healthy and like you mean it but I don't know just give me a while to think okay?" Gaara shakily let out. "Okay Gaara take all the time you need I love you" with that said Gaara hung up. Gaara rushed down to his sister and they talked for hours and after three days of thinking Gaara finally called him back.

Sasuke's phone rang waking him from a sound sleep it was 2:30 am. "Who the hell would call this late he glanced at the ID 'Gaara'. He rushed to answer "hello". "I'll visit you but I'm not moving back in until I know you really are doing better." Gaara gave in knowing he couldn't resist because of his love for Sasuke. "Really I promise I won't disappoint you Gaara, never again I want this to work I want you back" he smiled as they set up a date and time.

Gaara came and saw an instant change in Sasuke. Slowly but surly Gaara started attending meetings with him and they both went to therapy to help work through his issues and even in the face of temptation Sasuke resisted. He saw the determination in Sasuke to fix himself and eventually about a year and a half later they were wed. He made sure his life would never be wasted again.

_Oh I don't wanna' keep on wishing, missing  
The still of the morning, the color of the night  
I ain't spending no more time  
Wasted_

Over the years that followed Sasuke's life developed into something good and he could now enjoy his life with Gaara. They had the children they so desperately wanted: three sons Atsushi Uchiha, his younger twin brother Katsuki Uchiha, Aoi Uchiha the youngest, their two daughters Kyo Uchiha, and her younger sister Yuki Uchiha. They were expecting another child, which has been a confirmed little girl. Gaara had the genesis name of Kibou. After all that's what got them through was hope.

* * *

I really hope you like it :) please review thank you. P.S. Kibou means hope in Japanese.


End file.
